


Watching You Fall Apart

by Applecheese7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asthmatic Harry, Begging, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Painplay, Rimming, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for LouisTomlinson</p><p>Prompt 1: [Larry] Louis buys Harry nipple clamps for Valentine's Day. (Harry's got a pain kink going on) And let's Harry use them as he pleases (preferably with the other boys watching). Louis ends up fucking him while the others watch. They can/cannot touch him, doesn't matter. I just want to see Harry come undone with an audience. With Louis being dommy and Harry enjoying the attention. Throw in some daddy kink and I'll love you 5ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouisTomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTomlinson/gifts).



> One extra part is Harry had asthma and it acts up but he doesn't have an attack because I don't know enough about asthma attacks. Nothing really happens but the scene does have to stop for his asthma a few times. Be forewarned and look at the tags. :)

The light from the moon drifted into the room through a crack in the drapes illuminating the room; Harry sat up in the bed and looked around the room. He had told Louis that he wanted to take a nap, it was now 8 but Louis was nowhere to be seen. 

Harry went to get up and in the process knocked a present off the end of the bed. He bent down grabbed the surprisingly light box and set it in his lap. The box was nothing special, just a plain blue box with a simple white ribbon wrapped around it with a white card attached to the ribbon.

He grabbed the white card and flipped it over:

For my love  
Happy Valentine’s Day  
From your love, Louis

Harry removed the ribbon carefully from the box and opened the box. Inside were sparkly white tissue paper and a pair of nipple clamps. Harry has always had a pain kink, but Louis had never taken advantage of it….until now. They had always talked about trying nipple clamps because they heard that the pain and pleasure from them were unbelievable. Harry had forgotten about the idea, Louis hadn’t evidently.

He felt his nipples perk as the thought of them being attached to the clamps and being yanked on until Harry would feel like begging for them to be gone. Harry was getting insanely hard just thinking about what this could do for him.

“Hey love, I see you got my gift.” Louis said as he opened the door and held a tray in his hands. On the tray were chocolate covered strawberries, bananas, and marshmallows and a bottle of champagne.

“Yeah, thank you so much for getting them. But I thought we weren’t going to exchange gifts this year.” Harry said as he got out of the bed and grabbed the tray from Louis and sat back on the bed with the tray on his lap.

“Well I lied and technically this is a very selfish gift because while you get to wear them I get to control what happens with them.” Louis said as he leaned forward and started to press hot breath-filled kisses to Harry’s neck.

“While I’m not saying I don’t want to play right now, but the boys are coming over in a few minutes and I’m sure they don’t want to see us fucking.” Harry said as he tried to remove himself from Louis’ addictive mouth.

“That’s what you think.” Louis murmured while detaching himself from Harry, getting off the bed and walking to the closet.

“What was that?” Harry asked as he grabbed one of the bananas and began to eat it.

“I was talking with the boys one night after we had played and they all brought up how they would love to see how our dynamics worked and what you looked like when you gave up control to me.” Louis said as he changed out of his workout gear and into some sweatpants and a random shirt he was sure was Harry’s at one point.

“Why is this the first time I’m hearing of this?” Harry asked as he set the tray on the bed and stood up and walked to where Louis was.

“I didn’t think you would like for the boys to watch us, I know how jealous you get when we’re just in a club so I thought you wouldn’t want to do that.” Louis said as he turned back to Harry.

Harry didn’t respond as he walked to his side of the closet and got into some clothes since he shouldn’t be wearing only boxers when hanging with the guys.

He never told Louis but he always imagined what it would be like to have someone watch their moment, or possibly even helping Louis. He always got a little harder when they fucked in the tour bus in one of the bunks with the idea that one of the boys could easily find them. He never told Louis because he was worried how Louis would react.

“You don’t want to do that, right?” Louis asked as he put a hand on Harry’s arm.

Harry didn’t know what to say. He could tell the truth and face Louis’ judging face or say nothing and suffer with this fantasy in silence. Either way he was going to be hurt.

“You know, pumpkin, that I would do it if you wanted. I just want you to be comfy and happy and if the boys watching would make you happy then we’ll play in front of them.”

Louis took Harry’s face into his palm as he gently rubbed his cheeks as if to soothe Harry to a decision. 

“Can we maybe play with the nipple clamps in front of the boys,” Harry asked in a whisper.

“Yeah baby. And if at any point you don’t feel comfy you can safe word out and I can kick the boys out and we could finish the scene by ourselves or even just cuddle and watch a mushy cliché Valentine’s Day film.” Louis said as he ruffled Harry’ hair a little.

Harry didn’t respond but just simply gave Louis one of his bright smiles and Louis gave Harry a fond look back.

Just then the doorbell rang and both the boys looked at each other and then towards the hall that would lead to the front door.

“Okay baby, listen real carefully to me,” Louis began to say. His voice changed shocked Harry for a second until he realized this is the voice Louis used whenever they played. “I want you on the bed in just your underwear and nothing else. You are not to speak unless I tell you to. You are not to make a sound or move unless I tell you or you are safe wording. I also want you to put out what you want me to use on you tonight. All right princess?”

Harry nodded and Louis then left their bedroom to go get the door and tell the boys what the plan was. Harry quickly got out the paddle, a ball gag, the nipple clamps, and one of the dildos from their expansive collection. He then stripped out of his clothes and folded them quickly and put them in the closet. He then decided to quickly drag three chairs out and set them up in front of the bed and then he got on the bed and got into his instructed position.

Harry sat on his feet while his knees are spread out with his forearms attached to his thighs, and his head bowed down in respect. This was a common stance, a very simple one used when Harry wasn’t tied up and it doesn’t strain Harry’s muscles. After a few minutes he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry remained looking down at the bed as boys entered the room. He didn’t react when he felt their stares on him or when Niall decided to voice his opinion.

“Damn, he looks so out right now.” Niall said as he peered closer at Harry. 

None of the boys had been prepared for this to happen but none of them were complaining. Louis told them they were not allowed to touch Harry unless he says they could and they could touch themselves but they couldn’t speak directly to Harry.

Harry just sat there until he felt the bed dip and Louis gripped his hair and pulled his head back so he could look at him. Even though the grip on his hair hurt he didn’t want to say anything because it was a good kind of pain that made him even harder.

“I want you to look at me princess and tell me why you chose what you chose for me to play with.” Louis said as he let go of Harry’s hair and got off the bed and moved to the front to pick up what Harry chose.

“I want you to look at me and answer; why did you choose a paddle, baby?” Louis asked.

Harry looked up and saw Louis was holding a different paddle than the one he put on the bed. The one he was holding was the one they had made with the inscription, Daddy’s Property, on it.

“I want you to spank me Daddy and I want to feel it.” Harry said as he felt himself slip a little more away. This was a normal feeling because the more he gave up control, the more he felt himself slip away. Harry was sensitive and slipped into subspace easily, but he trusted Louis to know when to stop and begin after care.

The other boys gasped, they didn’t realize just how kinky Harry and Louis really were. First Daddy kink and now pain kink, it shocked them so much; they were very ready for play to begin.

Louis paid no mind to the shocked boys behind him and continues his questioning;

“Now why does my pretty princess want a ball gag?” Louis asked holding the object up with his pointer finger.

“I want you to have complete control of me Daddy, I trust you.” Harry said eagerly, almost begging to let Louis use it on him. Harry loves that ball gag, it just shows how much he trusts Louis and how much control Louis has.

Louis smiled a little at the amount of trust Harry had for him and the fact this boy was willing to give himself away. It gives Louis a power rush knowing how much control over the situation he has.

Once they had gone through all of the objects Harry picked out, Louis picked up the ball gag and kneeled behind Harry. He slipped the ball of the ball gag between Harry’s teeth and strapped it behind his head. He checked to make sure it wasn’t too tight before he got off the bed and turned the lights down a little and turned on some music cued into a playlist especially for their playing.

He walked back to the bed and picked up the nipple clamps and kneeled in front of Harry. Harry had lowered his head again because he didn’t know if he had permission to look or not. Carefully he clamped one on Harry’s nipple and the sudden, immense pressure from the clamp caused him to arc his back. Louis gripped the chain between the two clamps and pulled it a little.

“Move and I will punish you, okay princess?” Louis said as he yanked the chain and let it go and clamped the other one on his other nipple.

The pain from the clamps made him slip further into his subspace that he didn’t realize that Louis had grabbed the paddle until his head was forced on the bed. The sudden movement shocked him so much he didn’t even feel the paddle hit him. Louis had told Harry to not move so Louis could take control and force him down and hit him with the paddle expecting him to count. When Harry didn’t, Louis looked down at his face and saw his eyes were a little cloudy and his breathing was a little shaky. Louis reached over into the nightstand and set Harry’s emergency inhaler on it incase Harry had an asthma attack. He then rubbed Harry’s back a little until his breathing was less shaky and he was a little more aware of his surroundings. Once his eyes had lost their clouding look Louis gave Harry a look and raised the paddle.

The three boys watching the scene either had their hands in their pants, stroking slowly to prolong their releases. They all had a sense this is wrong but it was hotter than it was wrong so they weren’t too worried. 

Louis let the paddle swing down and hit Harry, causing him to move forward on the bed. Harry tried to say, “One thank you daddy” but it came out mumbled and unintelligible but Louis got the idea. 

Louis continued with a rapid succession of 14 other hits with the paddle until it was very easy to read the inscription on his ass. And his ass was burning with unimaginable pain but all Harry could feel was the pleasure of Louis marking Harry as his property.

“I’m going to finger you slowly and you are going to take what I give you princess and then I’m going to shove the dildo into you and maybe finger you more with the dildo still inside you. Would you like that princess?” Louis asked as he pulled Harry’s hair back and made him look into his eyes.

Harry nodded yes and tried to say yes but the ball gag in his mouth stopped him from saying anything; spit was the only thing that was able to come out.

“Now get your legs comfortable and rest on your elbows because this is the last time I’m allowing you to move until the scene is over princess.” Louis said as he let go of Harry’s hair. Harry quickly spread his knees a little and rested down on his elbows so him bum was sticking up in the air.

Louis reached back into the nightstand to get the lube out, reached down the bed and grabbed the dildo. He lubed up three of his fingers and slowly inserted one of his fingers into Harry. The tightness and heat that surrounded his finger made Louis grow a little harder—as if that were possible considering how hard he got after spanking Harry. After any resistance around his finger dissolved, he slowly added a second finger. Finally after what seemed like hours to Harry, although he wasn’t complaining because he still had Louis’ fingers in him, Louis finally began to scissor them. Then when Louis added the third finger did he finally get a burst of energy. He moved his fingers faster as if they were having a quickie backstage instead of doing a scene in their bedroom.

All too suddenly Louis withdrew his fingers and quietly lubed up the dildo. He looked up at the boys across the room and saw each of them had their cocks out and were just stroking them. Louis thought about letting them participate but he didn’t want anything to go bad to his baby princess and for him to lose that trust that took years to form.

Once the dildo was lubed up he let it run up and down Harry’s ass until it caught on his rim and he slowly slid the dildo into him. He looked down at Harry’s dick for the first time that night and saw it was a scary purple color and was slowly leaking precum.

Louis decided that even with a pain kink he should let Harry cum or else if he waited them Harry could black out and possibly sub drop without Louis being able to prove how much he loves Harry. 

“Baby I want you to cum and then I’m going to fuck you with the dildo and then when I start to fuck you then you’ll be able to cum again.” Louis said as he wrapped a hand around Harry’s dick and started to stroke it fast.

Harry’s back arced and he let out a high pitched whimper as he came suddenly. Louis felt the dildo move a little as Harry clenched around it. Louis slowly stopped moving his hand and let Harry take a breather.

Harry’s vision was getting spotty and was thankful Daddy hadn’t continued or he swore he could faint from all the pleasure. The nipple clamps were dragging down on his nipples and were making him grow hard again.

Once Louis had let harry calm down enough to continue he gripped the base of the dildo and pulled it out slowly until the tip was left in and slammed it back in. Harry lurched forward on the bed and fell out of his stance. Louis didn’t give Harry a chance to regain his stance before he was slamming the dildo in and out of Harry at rapid speed.

Louis used one hand to move the dildo out of Harry while he put his other hand around his cock as he slowly stroked himself, being too close to the edge after not having touched his cock. He then took the hand off himself and somehow managed to lube up his fingers again and slowly slid a finger alongside the dildo in Harry.

Harry jolted a little at the extra intrusion alongside the dildo in him. He remembered Louis saying something about the dildo and fingers being in him but he never thought Louis would do that.

Soon enough Louis had three fingers in alongside the dildo and Harry was beginning to pant again but this time there seemed to be a little wheezing with it. Louis pulled out his fingers and the dildo and unlatched the ball gag from Harry’s mouth. He wheezing and was in fact wheezing a little. He reached over and grabbed the inhaler incase the wheezing got worse.

“Are you alright, love?” Louis asked, concerned.

The scene play had been halted because Louis simply could not allow Harry to die on his watch he was terrified of losing Harry.

“Yeah, just need to catch my breath,” Harry said while still panting, his voice a little rough around the edges due to all the whimpering he had been doing.

Louis watched Harry and his breathing until the wheezing was gone and his chest wasn’t moving very dramatically. He set the inhaler back on the nightstand and grabbed a condom from the top drawer. He slipped it on and lubed up his dick. 

“Turn onto your back,” he told Harry as he watched him move. “You can come as many times as you want as soon as I’m in you. But you aren’t allowed to touch your dick, you have to cum untouched.”

Harry nodded and gave Louis a loving smile. Louis smiled back as settles in between Harry’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then lined up his dick with Harry’s hole and slowly pushed himself in. Harry was so tight around Louis even after getting fucked by the dildo with three of Louis’ fingers. Harry nodded at Louis to move and tightened his legs around Louis’ waist.

Louis moved slowly and built up speed until he was fucking into Harry with relentless speed and aggression. Suddenly Louis leaned down and gripped the chain between the two nipple clamps in his mouth and pulled on it causing Harry to arc off the bed and tighten around Louis as he came untouched.

That was it for Louis as he released into the condom as he fucked into Harry to help them both ride out their releases. 

Once they both had come down he slowly pulled out and pulled off the condom and tied it and threw it into the trash can by the bed. He looked up and saw all three of the boys were each in their own blissful spaces after watching such a hot scene between two of their close friends.

Louis flipped Harry around until they were cuddling up near the top of the bed. He lifted the covers and they cuddled under the blankets and whispered sweet nothings into Harry’s ear until the boy fell asleep.

He then quietly unwrapped himself from Harry and got a flannel from the bathroom and wiped himself and Harry off—who didn’t notice a thing, too far asleep to notice—and removed the nipple clamps from harry very slowly to not cause any more pain for Harry.

Once he had finished cleaning off Harry he threw on a pair of boxers and gave the three boys tissues to clean the cum off of their hands and chests. He then quietly let the boys out with a promise they should do this again. 

Once he had locked the door and set the alarm he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar for Harry. He then turned off the lights downstairs and walked back to his bedroom.

When he arrived he saw Harry was awake and looking for him.

“How are you feeling love?” Louis asked as he set the water and snack on the nightstand and then crawled back into the bed.

“Really good and I’m green in case you were wondering.” Harry said as he cuddled back into Louis. “And I definitely want to do this again with the boys and the nipple clamps.”

“That’s good babe. But next time I can’t put the ball gag in your mouth because we had one to many scares with your asthma and I don’t want you to have an attack.” Louis said as he reached around Harry and grabbed the water.

“That’s fine just as long as we can use the clamps again.” Harry said as he accepted the water and began to slowly drink from it.

Once he was done with the water Louis gave him the granola and he finished it carefully so no crumbs got on the bed.

He set the trash into the garbage beside his side of the bed and turned and slipped the lights off so only the moon was illuminating up the room. Louis crowded up against Harry and wrapped and arm around his waist. Harry tangled their legs together and interlaced their fingers together before he fell asleep.

And if they do this again the very next week then it is no one’s business except the boys. And if Louis allows the boys to have a more hands on role then it is his own ruling.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and hope it satisfied you.
> 
> And thanks to LouisTomlinson for the amazing prompt.


End file.
